Piratas: Ratos do Mar
by Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox
Summary: Haruhi era uma moça simples que tinha grandes amigos, mas ela nem imagina que motivos sombrios podem levar a um conflito entre seus melhores amigos. VOTE NO SEU CASAL PREFERIDO!
1. Prólogo

_**Oie!!!Tudo bem?**_

_**A Primeira coisa que eu quero dizer é a seguinte, a personagem Fujioka Haruhi vai ficar com o personagem mais votado, por isso você caro leitor não precisa nem falar o que pensa da fic, se preferir apenas deixe uma review com o nome do seu anfitrião preferido, mas eu agradeceria se você falasse o que pensou ao ler a minha fic. Repito!!! Votem no seu anfitrião preferido, e como eu sou fã de Kyouya e Haruhi, vou votar no Kyo-kun.  
**_

_**NÚMERO DE VOTOS ATÉ AGORA:**_

_**(1)Ootori Kyouya**_

_**( )Suoh Tamaki**_

_**( )Hiitachin Hikaru**_

_**( )Hiitachin Kaoru**_

_**( )Morinozuka Takashi**_

_**( ) Hunny-sempai  
**_

_**Espero que gostem!!!**_

_**P.S.:Bjos e até a próxima, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu atualizo. xD **_

_**bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Piratas: Ratos do Mar**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**

**_PRÓLOGO_**

**_

* * *

_A Cidade de Tsubasa era um lugar que vivia aterrorizada pela sombra do terrível pirata Ootori, o Decapitador. Kyouya Ootori era chamado assim pelo modo cruel de matar todos os infelizes que atravessassem o seu caminho, ninguém sabe o motivo de tanta crueldade, a única coisa que se sabe sobre esse misterioso pirata é que todas as noites sombrias que envolviam a cidade eram como um aviso, um aviso de que o Decapitador estava chegando para roubar a única coisa que não havia conseguido até aquele momento...O coração de uma jovem moça...**

**- Ai, ai, ai! Ele esta vindo! Estou sentindo isso nos meus ossos.**

**- Acalme-se papai, nada de ruim irá nos acontecer.-disse uma moça de olhos castanhos.**

**- Me acalmar? Como você quer que eu mantenha a calma? Da última vez ele quase nos pegou filha.**

**- Quase papai, quase...**

**- Pois é, mas já imaginou se ele tivesse nos pego? O que seria de nós? Ah? Me diga HARUHI!**

******- O que seria de você eu não sei, só sei que sua filha seria tratada como uma rainha.-disse uma voz que apareceu do nada naquele calmo ambiente.**

******- Meu Deus! Ele nos encontrou.-disse Ranka incrédulo.**

******- Ainda tinha alguma dúvida, velho?-disse um rapaz de olhos ônix.**

******- Corra, Haruhi! CORRA!-gritou o pai para sua filha.**

******Haruhi acatou as ordens do pai com uma imensa dor no coração, sabia o que podia acontecer se deixasse o pai ali, mas também sabia o que aconteceria à ela se permanessece ali. A moça ouviou vários gritos, que pôde identificar como sendo de Kyouya, seus piratas e o último que lhe partiu totalmente o coração...O grito de seu pai, que desapareceu tão rapidamente como havia aparecido. A jovem de olhos castanhos corria sem olhar pra trás, entretanto de repente sentiu-se sendo puxada para baixo, não sabia quem era, não teve tempo de ver, a única coisa que pôde sentir antes de desmanhar, era que estava em boas mãos...**

_**CONTINUA...**_


	2. Encontros e Desencontros

_**Oie!!!Tudo bem?**_

_**Como prometido aqui está o primeiro capitulo desta emocionante fic. xD**_

_**E agora vamos aos reviews:**_

_**Marina: Hheheheh. Obrigada, mas com o passar da fic você vai entender os motivos do Kyouya, mas nesta fic ele não é mau não tadinho. Beijos e me desculpe pela demora.**_

Hiwatari Satiko e Keith-cha...: **_E o pior é que demorou um pouquinho, é porque eu sou meio enrolada mesmo, mas eu sempre atualizo viu? Fica de boa. Eita nois! Aqui o Kyouya ganha disparado, é uma pena o povo não entender que a Haruhi vai ficar com o Kyouya no final da estória da Hatori, esse povo tem que ver pra quer...Buahahahahhaha. ELES TEM QUE FICAR JUNTOS! Você não concorda? Beijos da Raposa!_**

**_Luciana: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! xD Que bom qu você gostou Luciana. Eu escrevo é pra vocês mesmo, se está fazendo sucesso bom demais, uai! Te mais Lu!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Não se importa se eu te chamar de Lu, né? Eu sou uma raposinha muito danada. xD_**

6YamanakaIno9: **_Alguém de coragem pra votar no Hikaru. hahahaha. O gêmeo mais malvado de acordo com a Haruhi. Buahahahah. Você esperou e ai está o capitulo, espero que esteja do seu agrado. Tchau!_**

Princess Hime-chan: **_O episódio da praia me lembra certos méritos...Buahahaahahah. Então você vota no nosso querido presidente? _****_Boa escolha, mas por enquanto o Rei Sombrio mantém a vantagem. Beijos e obrigada por colocá-la nos seus favoritos. Vou esperar mais reviews suas, ok?_**

**_NÚMERO DE VOTOS ATÉ AGORA:_**

_**(4)Ootori Kyouya**_

_**( 1)Suoh Tamaki**_

_**(1 )Hiitachin Hikaru**_

_**( )Hiitachin Kaoru**_

_**( )Morinozuka Takashi**_

_**( ) Hunny-sempai  
**_

_**Espero que gostem!!!**_

_**P.S.:Bjos e até a próxima, quanto mais reviews, mais rápido eu atualizo. xD **_

**_Marca da Raposa_**®

**_bY: Raposa do Deserto-Desert Fox_**®

* * *

**Piratas: Ratos do Mar**

**By: Raposa do Deserto - Desert Fox  
**

**Capítulo 1: Encontros e Desencontros**

**

* * *

****Haruhi acordou, olhou para os lados e não viu ninguém, estava um silêncio de dar medo, não sabia bem ao certo onde estava, mas definitivamente não havia sido capturada por Kyouya, pois se tivesse, o pirata já teria feito exame dela faz muito tempo.**

**- Você esta bem?-perguntou uma voz que apareceu do nada. **

**- Ah!!!!!!!!!!!!-gritou a moça, que teve uma mão em sua boca para que parasse de gritar.**

**- Shi!!!Ainda não estamos totalmente seguros.-disse saindo da escuridão e mostrando os seus belos olhos violetas.**

**- Tamaki! Ah, Tamaki! Você não sabe como eu estou feliz em te ver! Onde você estava, meu amigo? Onde ficastes todo esse tempo?-perguntou Haruhi abraçando Tamaki. **

**- Eu estava estudando fora, meus pais me mandaram estudar na Inglaterra, ou será que você já se esqueceu disso?-perguntou Tamaki correspondendo ao abraço.**

**- Sim, eu me esqueci desse fato, mas nunca me esqueci de você...**

**- Nem eu de você, Haruhi. Senti tanto a sua falta...**

**- Por que voltou tão cedo? Imagino que ainda não tenha completado os estudos.**

**- Certamente que não, mas quando fiquei sabendo que você estava em perigo, eu vim o mais rápido que pude.**

**- Como ficou sabendo que estava em perigo?E isso não é certo, você tem suas responsabilidades e além disso...-a jovem não pode terminar, Tamaki colocou um dedo em sua boca em sinal que se calasse.**

**- Você se lembra de quando éramos crianças? Se lembra do que lhe tinha prometido?**

**- Sim, eu me lembro.-disse a menina com um meio sorriso.**

**---------------- FLASHBACK-----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Duas crianças corriam na chuva, sem darem importância aos pais que gritavam para que voltassem para dentro, de repente uma das crianças cai na lama e começa a chorar, a outra vendo o choro da menina vai até ela e a ajuda a se levantar. **

**- Haruhi!! Você esta bem?-perguntou um menino de cabelos loiros.**

**- Sim, eu estou bem Tamaki. - respondeu a menina se levantando com a ajuda do outro.**

**- Acho melhor entrármos antes que nossos pais se cansem de gritar e venham nos pegar. -disse o menino sorrindo.**

**- Eu concordo.**

**- Então venha!- falou Tamaki puxando Haruhi pelo braço.**

**- Espera!**

**- O que foi?**

**- Você me promete uma coisa?**

**- O que você quiser.**

**- Você promete que sempre vai me proteger? Que sempre estará comigo quando eu precisar?**

**- Eu prometo para você, Haruhi. Você é muito importante para mim, e sempre que precisar de mim, eu estarei aqui. **

**- Mas...E se um dia você for embora, e se você tiver partido e eu precisar de você? Como saberá que te quero por perto?**

**- Vê a lua?-disse Tamaki apontando para a imensa lua que cobria o mar com todo o seu esplendor.**

**- Sim...**

**- Quando precisares de mim, essa mesma visão que temos agora irá se repetir, e eu saberei que minha sereia precisa de mim, e então eu voltarei para ela...E ficarei ao seu lado para sempre...**

**- Sempre?**

**- Sempre e sempre. -respondeu o menino colocando um beijo em sua bochecha e guiando a menina pela mão.**

**---------FIM DO FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**- Você cumpriu com sua promessa, Tamaki.**

**- Sim, e nunca deixarei de cumpri - lá. Agora vamos, temos que sair daqui, mais cedo ou mais tarde Kyouya vai descobrir o nosso esconderijo.**

**- Então quer dizer... **

**- Sim, esse era o lugar onde nos escondíamos de nossos pais quando éramos pequenos.**

**- Eu mal me lembro desse lugar, nem sabia que existia mais.**

**- Como pode ver, ele ainda existe, agora vamos, não temos tempo.**

**- Sim. - respondeu a moça deixando-se ser arrastada pelo seu amigo de infância.**

**- Mas para onde nós vamos?**

**- Tomoeda... **

** ----**

**Uma menina de olhos castanhos olhava triste para o horizonte, observando o navio que se distanciava da costa, a menina se encontrava tão distraída que não percebeu um menino se aproximar dela por trás e colocar suas mãos na sua boca, a criança se assusta, todavia sabia quem tinha essa mania. **

**- Kyouya! Sabe que eu odeio quando você faz isso. - a menina disse. **

**- Desculpe-me Haruhi, mas eu amo ver a sua cara de assustada, você abre seus olhos de uma maneira tão bonita.-diz o menino sorrindo. **

**- Ele foi embora... **

**- Ele tinha que ir...Era o destino dele, e você sabe disso. **

**- Ele disse que sempre poderei contar com ele. –sorriu. **

**- Você não precisa dele. – fecha a cara. **

**- Ele é meu amigo, Kyouya. **

**- E eu? Eu sou o quê? Eu represento o quê para você? Ninguém? – pergunta ciumento. **

**- Não! Você também é meu amigo, Kyo-kun, nós nos conhecemos desde que nascemos praticamente, você também é muito importante para mim. **

**- Se eu fosse embora, você também choraria por mim, Haruhi? **

**- Mas que pergunta tola... É claro que sim. Por quê? Você também pensa em me deixar, Kyo-kun? – pergunta com lágrimas nos olhos. **

**O menino de oito anos abraça a menina que tanto amava, era estranho, daquele tamanho sentindo um amor como aquele, jamais a abandonaria e nunca permitiria que ninguém ficasse com ela, ela era dele, somente dele, e foi melhor que o Suoh tivesse ido para a Inglaterra, caso contrário, teria de dar um jeito nele. **

**- Kyouya? Você não me respondeu...- a menina encara o amigo. **

**- Nunca...Jamais abandonarei você Haruhi, você é tudo pra mim, e nunca faria o que Suoh fez pra você, jamais permitiria que uma lágrima sua fosse derramada.- abraça a menina mais forte. **

**- Eu não queria que ele tivesse ido, Kyouya, não queria...- afunda seu rosto no tórax do menino. **

**- Foi melhor assim, Haruhi. Acredite em mim, foi bem melhor assim...- e desde então os olhos do menino se tornaram negros e frios, misteriosos e cruéis. **

**Kyouya acorda, mais uma vez tinha perdido Haruhi, aquilo já o estava cansando, não entendia por que a moça não compreendia que ele tivesse se tornado um pirata, será que ela não percebia que era para o bem dos dois? Todavia ele teria a oportunidade de conversar com a mesma e fazer com que ela entendesse, mas para isso teria de achá-la, e ele já desconfiava de aonde ela poderia estar, principalmente, se Haruhi estivesse com quem ele pensava que estava, deveria procula-lá, e trazê-la para o lado dele, sabia onde procurar... Tomoeda. **

**_CONTINUA..._ **


End file.
